Metal Against Pavement
by AmericaTheHero13
Summary: Alfred a Lonely man, no longer mortal, Falls madly in love. Willing himself to give up everthing he knows for the forbidden love he Encountered. AmericaxJapan, Mention of EnglandxJapan. Warning: This will Contain some Mentioned Slash(MalexMale), Human names are used, and some Minor Violence. Inspired by "Alluring Secret Black vow" By Rin and Len Kagamine.
1. Intro

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Hetalia, Or any Hetalia characters.**

**Authors Note: This is only the Intro and hopefully more will be added, Please Enjoy.**

I always told myself I wouldn't fall in love, and here I am lying to myself again. I had forever had it drilled in my head from birth, that this kind of love is sinful. I shouldn't feel this way, not with a man.

Never mind, I should start from the beginning.

When I was alive, I was referred to as Alfred F. Jones. Raised from birth by religious parents who loved each other, were great in the community, Volunteered every day as a fact, Did everything possible that they could for the family. Only they hated some people. These people in their eyes were dirty and unclean. I now know different. As a child I remember sitting alone with my brother, Matthew, on the porch. Even though I'm older than him, he's still more levelheaded than me; we would sit and Talk for a long time about many things. As I got older my parents forced me away from my brother by making me spend more time with girls. They thought we were becoming unhealthily attached. I eventually did begin to forget spending time with my brother and started going on dates with girls. I still spent time with Matthew ever once in a while. Just not as often.

One night I was stupid though.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Hetalia, Or any Hetalia characters.**

**Authors Note: I decided that it would be best to just go ahead and post this, Please Enjoy.**

"Hey Bro throw me another!" My vision was blurring worse as I drank yet another beer. I was laughing and thinking, just how awful the stuff tasted but not really caring. Matthew, laughing and downing one after another. Looking at my watch I realized how late it really was. "Mattie man, we need to get home or Mom's gonna be real pissed again." Absent mindly digging in my pocket for my keys and managing to fish them out of my pocket. Standing up off of the haphazardly grass covered ground, grabbing the cooler and after a few attempts managing to pick the cooler up. "Hey, you ok to drive. I'm not sure I can." Matthew spoke quietly as he got up off the ground wobbly, the drinks taking effect. "Sure, Why wouldn't I be ok to drive, I'm fine!" Trudging along over the ground back to the car, Matthew trailing along behind. Making it to the car rather quickly. Mattie falling only once. Getting into the drivers side, fumbling with the seat belt and deciding to just forget it as Mattie somehow was managing to buckle his and was currently stuffing the bottom of his collared shirt back into the black jeans. Shoving the key in turning it, the car roared to life. Adjusting the mirror and throwing the cooler into the backseat and slamming his foot on the gas pedal. The car sped forward. Mattie fumbled with the radio, switching from station to station occasionally stopping on static. Staring at the road in front of me trying to focus, the road blurred. The yellow line was starting to look like the white line. Signs were to blurry to read. The speedometer continued in its path to the other side, opposite of Zero. The headlight's illuminating the road, returning on road signs nearly blindingly. _Maybe I'm not ok, Should I slow down. _I thought to myself about this but my foot felt like lead on the gas pedal. Mattie had the passenger's window rolled down laughing and exclaiming about how nice the air felt. Looking back to the road, It blurred worse. Leaning forward slightly hoping that it might help. Suddenly the empty road ahead, Headlights were coming along on his side of the road. Realizing the mistake, He was on the wrong side. Attempting to hit the brakes and turn the car, was all too late. Before it registered to do this the car rammed head on into the other car. Metal screeching, screams, and a terrible pain. Darkness the entire world went black.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Hetalia, Or any Hetalia characters.**

**Authors Note: Sorry for the long wait, I was suffering from a large amount of Writers block. Please Enjoy.**

Opening my eyes and realizing I'm not dead, was a great relief to me. I slowly slid my hand over my body to check for any possible damage to myself. I felt the relief waver over me. The fear rapidly left me after realizing I had no cuts, Scratches, Torn limbs, my body was still intact. Sitting up, and finding that I'm not near the car, but on the other side of the road completely. Thoughts flying through my mind of all the possibilities of what happened. My vision began blurring a bit. My Glasses were nowhere to be found. But beside this I could see the car from this position. The front crushed inward, to the point where it was no longer recognizable. Fear instantly flooded me. Tearing myself upward from the ground at a speed I didn't even think I even could manage. I dashed for the passenger side of the car without even thinking, almost slipping and hitting the car. The window had already been broken from the impact. Stopping dead in my tracks, breath coming out in horrible gasps, that terrible rhythm that ushered in death. Matthew's Head lay on the dashboard. His seatbelt was tight on his shoulders keeping him sitting in an uncomfortable position. I would almost believe he was sleeping except for his large purple eyes wide open, blood was leaking into them from his hairline. Tearing my gaze from him, scared to even believe the worst had happened. I glanced past him and the second body caught my gaze. Knuckles white from their grip on the steering wheel. Golden hair matted to the forehead, eyes shut. Entire body slumped over the wheel. Blood on the man's torn sleeves, caused from a shattered wind shield. The glasses hung loosely, broken on His face, my face. A scream erupted from somewhere, maybe it was me I don't even know anymore. I stumbled backwards from the totaled car, tripping on a stray piece of car from the wreck, hitting the ground and feeling no Pain at all. I laid there for a second before sitting up. Just looking at the wreck caused me to scream again. Thoughts were tearing through my head. _You just killed your brother. Maybe this happened for a reason. Was that really me? Maybe this is all a dream and I'll wake up soon and see Mattie again. _The dreadful part of me knew this was real. That I really did kill my Brother. That I killed the other driver. That I'm really dead now.


End file.
